An Empty Heart
by Emily aka Linh
Summary: Heero left to kill someone. When he came back Relena doesn't remember him.
1. Prologue

An Empty Heart

An Empty Heart

Heero's past cause him to leave Relena with a promise to come back when he's done. With Heero gone Relena find herself miss him more and more daily. Then an accident happened, that cause Relena to lose her memories or at least that's what the doctor said, so why can she remember everyone else, but Heero?

_ _

Prologue-by: Emily 

E-mail: [Usa_bunny@hotmail.com][1]

"I don't understand, Heero." It was late at night. A young woman was standing on a bridge over looking the crystal water. Next to her was a young man, her age. He has a cold look on his face that will send chills down your spine if you look at it. His Prussian blue eyes staring at her with an intense look. "Why do you have to go again?" 

"I have to find them," he answers still with the same old look on his handsome face. "They killed my whole family. I have to get revenge." 

"You told me that General Logwood died during the war." Relena had a question looked on her face. 

"He did, but his family is still alive and living well." 

"You're going to…to kill his family?" 

"Yes!" That made her look at him with fear in her eye. 

He softens a little. "I know you don't agree with me, but I had to tell you. I wish you understand." 

"You're going to kill his family?" she repeated a little softer this time. "They didn't do anything to you. He did and now he's dead. It's no used killing them." She knew there was no way she could convince him to not got through with this, but he never change his mind about anything that he makes up. 

"They were part of it. They knew, but didn't do anything to stop him." 

"Well, maybe they couldn't." 

Heero laugh evilly at her last statement. "They were with him that day. I looked up from my hiding place with my mom and I saw them. They were laughing at my father while he was lying at Logwood's feet begging him not to kill my sister, but did he listen? No! He shot her ten times. He was an animal." 

Relena couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. He didn't know what to do, so she hugs him, trying to comfort him. He hugged her back and kiss her softly on the cheek. 

Hand in hand they walked by to his apartment. 

to be continue... 

   [1]: mailto:Usa_bunny@hotmail.com



	2. ch.1

An Empty Heart

An Empty Heart- Ch.1

Relena woke up early the next morning and found Heero missing. The smell of bacons and eggs went through the door. She got up and dress. Walking out of the room, she found Heero stand over a stove cooking breakfast.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey yourself."

"Hungry?"

"A little. I didn't know you cooked?"

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," he said with a smile.

"Well, why don't I found out."

Coming up from behind she kiss his neck, then work her way up to his mouth. He kisses back with the same passionate she has. Their feels toward each other has grown since the day they met. It was five years since that day she found him by the beach.

"I love you, Heero," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you more."

"Who said?"

"I did." A voice from behind reply.

"…Duo?"

"The one and only. Oh you door was open so I let myself in. I can see this is a bad time."

"Gee, you think?"

"Sorry, man, but I got news about Logwood's family…they disappear 3 years ago and no one knows where they went."

"I know where they are."

To be continue…


	3. ch.2

An Empty Heart

**An Empty Heart **

**Ch.2 **

** **

**"What do you mean by that?" **

** **

**"I located them near the mountains. It seems they been living there for some time." **

** **

**"Why do you need to find then anyways?" **

** **

**"Revenge…" was his only reply. **

** **

**"I thought Logwood was killed, so why do you still need to revenge for?" **

** **

**"They killed my family." **

** **

**"I thought he did." **

** **

**"You don't understand." **

** **

**"Well, then tell me and maybe I will." **

** **

**"They're hiding." **

** **

**"From who? You?" **

** **

**He nodded. "If they didn't do anything bad, then what's up with the hiding?" **

** **

**"How do you know they are hiding? Maybe they're on vacation or something. Or maybe they don't want to live near some place where people like you stalk them." Duo was now angry. Relena has never seen these two fights like this before. **

** **

**"I have my reasons. You go worry about yourself and don't put your nose in someone else's business. It can get you kill someday." **

** **

**"Well, then I'm surprise your not dead yet. There must be a god up there then" **

** **

** **

**"…" With a glare, Heero stormed out of the room. **

** **

**"Man's what's his problem?" **

** **

**"You know how he gets sometimes. Just let him cool off." **

** **

**"Hey, I have a question." **

** **

**"Yeah" **

** **

**"How can you tell whether he cooled of or not? I mean he looks the same both ways." **

** **

**"I don't know. I never thought about it." **

** **

**'How do you tell?' **

** **

**~~~~~~~~ **

** **

**"Heero?" came a voice outside the door. **

** **

**"What?" he yelled turning around. He was working on the computer, when someone interrupted him. He doesn't like to be interrupted, not when he's working on something important always. **

** **

**Relena was standing at the doorway holding a tray of food. She was a little stunned at his out burst. **

** **

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." **

** **

**"Sorry, I interrupted. I'm come back later." She feels a little sad at his out burst. **

** **

**'Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted him. **

** **

**She walked out and closes the door behind her. Leaving him alone again. **

** **

**'How come I always seem to feel alone even when I'm with the person I love the most?' Turning back to his computer, he starts typing again. **

** **

**'Maybe I don't have the heart…NO, I do…do I? Relena is in my heart, so how come it feels so empty.' **

** **

**To be continue… **


	4. ch.3

An Empty Heart

An Empty Heart – ch.3 

"So he left?" 

"Yeah." 

"I can't believe he would go through with it." Duo said in surprised. It was a nice afternoon and everything was in peace, but one-woman heart is still fighting some emotions. 

That morning Duo got a surprise call from Relena. It seems she been crying. He then invited her to get some ice cream. It'll calm her down and he gets to eat. Plus he wants to know what's wrong and why isn't Heero there to comfort her. They were living together for the past 7 months. 

"Well, you know him." Relena said. Her voice was placed with sarcasms in her voice. Biting the last of her ice cream she threw the stick away. "He just got up this morning, said a good-bye and then he left." Her voice sounded a little sad. 

"That's it?" Duo knew his friends never like to show his feelings, but this is the woman he loves for crying out loud. He could at least say something more. 

"Well, he did say he'll promise to be back and that I shouldn't worry." 

'Now that's the Heero I know. Man, he changes so much over the years.' 

"Well, Heero always keep his promise." Duo said reassuring her. 

'He better not die or else…' 

"But I still worry for him." Relena said cutting into his thoughts. 

"I don't think he has a death wish now that he's with you." 

"I wish he would just forget about this whole revenge thing." 

"Yeah, but…I guess a part of him still can't let go of his parent's death. He never shows it before because he was running from it and now it has caught up with him. After all those years, it must really torture the poor guy." 

"He said he wasn't going to kill any more." 

"Maybe he won't." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, all I got to say is that you should cheer up. He'll come back and when he do, he won't go again." 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Yeah." In her heart she knows he'll be back, but a part of her feel sorry for those people that's going to die under Heero's gun, even if they do deserve it, but they don't deserve death. The person that does is already dead. Then a though hit her. 'What if he doesn't come back? What if he's afraid I'll be mad at him or he thinks I don't deserve to be with him?' Before they were together, Heero would come to visit her at night and they would have the most magical time, but he would also leave in the morning, She goes used to it. Then one day he just stop seeing her altogether. Months later she saw him talking to Duo at a party. They were both invited. It was a set-up to get them together, but lucky for that person, Heero never found out or if he did and didn't say anything because he was secretly thanking that person. (I wonder who? ^_~) She confronted him, and he told her why he left. He was afraid that he would destroy her. She told him that it wouldn't, but if he isn't with her, it will. His only reply was a kiss. Duo and the others were watching the whole thing, amazed at how Heero would just show his emotion in front of everyone. 

Sighing, she said a good-bye to Duo and left. 

'Heero just come back to her. If you don't come back soon, she'll break down, I just know she will.' 


	5. Ch.4

An Empty Heart An Empty Heart-Ch.4  By: Emily aka Linh 

E-mail: [usa_bunny@hotmail.com][1] or [babygrl14luv150@hotmail.com][2]

Url: [http://princesscrystalpalace.homestead.com/enter.html][3] or [http://animeloverspalace.homestead.com/Home.html][4]

AN: I know I haven't been writing this one for months now, but I was really busy and if you notice, I just got another chapter out of "If Only I Knew." It's a twist that you should really read, but it's kind of short. I just thought I should work on this one for now since there's less chapter here, then on the other one. Oh yeah, I want to thank people who e-mail me and telling me to keep writing. As most of you might know, I'm a first time writer. I like writing because it'll improve my reading and writing skills and also because it's fun too. If you have time, please check out my website for more of my stories that are coming soon. Okay, enough about that, on with the story. 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. 

Days became weeks, weeks became months and there was still no news of Heero. Relena was ominous and she ate less and less each day. Hilde and the others was concern something might occur if they left her alone, so they invited her to go on a vacation with them. Reluctantly, Relena agree. 

"Relena, you want to go for a swim?" Hilde as once they were settling. 

"No, I'm kind of exhausted. Maybe later." Relena reply as she walked into her room. 

"I wish she would just cheer up." Hilde said to Duo, who was standing next to her, sadly. 

"Just leave her alone Hil, she'll never rest until he's back you know." 

"Yeah, but I wish she wasn't torturing herself like this. She didn't eat anything last night or this morning. She's getting weaker and all because your baka friend has to take a revenge on something that happened so long ago." 

"No, I was too busy eating and it's not his fault he had to go… She didn't eat? When?" 

'Why the hell am I sticking up for that baka for and how was I should to know Relena didn't eat?' Duo thought to himself. 

"Baka, you should be paying attention more to her or else if anything happen Heero would kill you." 

"Yeah, but there was food Hil. I was hungry you know." 

"(Sigh) Never Mind." Hilde give up and walked over to the door to help carry in more suitcases. "Man, who are these anyways?" They were so heavy she felt like her arms would break. 

"Oh, they're mine." Answer Sally. "Relena asked me to do a research on Logwood's family location so I brought some of my equipments. She wants to know where Heero is." 

"Oh." 

"Hey women! Stop talking and help me carry this in," yelled Wufei from outside the door. 

"So, did you find anything yet?" Hilde continues to talked to Sally and completely disregard Wufei, which got him angrier. 

"Don't ignore women," he yelled. 

"Come on Wufei, that's no way to talk to them. They would never…" 

"Quiet Maxwell, don't tell me how to talk to anyone especially women." 

"Well, for crying out loud, I'm surprise Sally hasn't shot you yet. 

"WHAT?" Wufei was seeing red. Duo knows better that to ever tell Wufei anything that would make him seems weak and getting kill by Sally out of all the women in the world was something he doesn't like at all. 

So he did the only thing he could think of, Duo ran for his life and Wufei ran after chasing him. He tried to block Duo's escape by cutting him off, but he didn't see Quatre come he in that he knocked him over. Trowa was walking in behind and didn't see the two fall that he tripped over the bodies and fell down too. Seconds later, 3 bodies was laid on the floor with Wufei under, Quatre in the middle, and Trowa on top with suitcases lying around them. Duo was laughing his head off and Wufei was yelling at him to shut up. Trowa tried to get up, but Wufei kept on pulling him down, using his legs to pull him out from under of Quatre, but that just make Trowa fall down again.  
  


Minutes later, everyone was on their feet again. 

"Guys, we still have to carry these in." Quatre said. 

"I make something to eat." Hilde volunteered. She walked into the kitchen and pulled Sally in with her. 

Once in the kitchen, Hilde asked Sally to do her a favor. Sally gladly agrees. 

"Hilde, this is going to be really hard, but if it helps Relena then I'll give it a try. Don't tell Duo though." 

"Hehehehe…I won't tell that baka of mine." 

"Okay, but I need the cabin to myself for a couple of hours." 

"I know what to do. Just don't take too long, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

~~~~~~In the middle of nowhere~~~~~~~ 

The wind was howling like a hungry wolf, but one-man mind wasn't on it. He was busy scanning the mountain for any sign of life. Seeing none, he continues to walk on. 

Heero has been searched from one mountain to the next. Still he couldn't find anyone. 

'Maybe I should just give up.' He thought to himself in frustration. 'No!' He couldn't give up. He could never. He curses himself for being so weak. 

He then continues to walk ahead. Heero kept on getting images of his parent's death flashes through his mind. The way they died and how those callous people laugh at them. He will make them pay. 

The sturdy wind was blowing at his face, blinding his vision. He felt feeble outside, but he knew he couldn't give up now. Not when he's so close to his wish, his only wish. Shaking his head, he continues on walking. He can feel exhaustion taking over, but Heero was strong and that wasn't going to stop him at all. 

Then an image of Relena smiling at laugh flashed through his mind before he collapses in the arms of the wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is it done?" 

"Yes! Now we just need to wake for the right moment." 

"Good! You've done well." 

To be continue…. 

An: Sorry that short, but I want to put this up before tonight. I'm leaving you hanging, huh? Well, see you on the next chapter. 

7/12/01 

   [1]: mailto:usa_bunny@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:babygrl14luv150@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://princesscrystalpalace.homestead.com/enter.html
   [4]: http://animeloverspalace.homestead.com/Home.html



End file.
